And When The Waves Said Akira . . .
by trunksgirl13
Summary: This is one of those fics that you write in the car, on you r way to school, so it isn't one of my better ones. If u have an idea for a chapter, e-mail me, and I might use it, and dedicate the chapter to u! Hope you like my new muses!
1. Looking Back

Konichiwa, fellow T&P fans! I love this couple, but I hate the age difference, so I changed it. Instead of being 14 years apart, Trunks is 10 years younger, making Trunks and Pan 4 years apart. Same with Goten, he's 10 years younger, too, although I'm not sure how far apart Goten and Bra will be, considering the fact that I don't pay much attention to their ages. P.S. I don't own dbz. I wish I did, though, well, at least, I wish I owned Trunks . . . but, neways, I hope you enjoy my story! ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been so many years, and life out by the ocean just doesn't give Pan that get-away feeling anymore. She had loved the ocean ever since she was a little kid, and always wanted to live there. When she moved to Hawaii to go to college four years ago, it felt new, like an adventure, and she was so young, she was only 20. But that special feeling just doesn't hang around anymore. It's like something far away, something that she can't reach, almost like Trunks.  
  
Even when she goes to see the whole family on Christmas Eve, it's only for a day, and the friendship between Trunks and Pan deteriorated. She hardly sees him now, with all the work. Last year, she wasn't able to go and visit them because of the major exams.  
  
Pan decided to move back to Japan, since she received her degree in engineering. She can't wait to see their faces again, and Videl says that Trunks has changed a lot since last Christmas. So did Pan. She cut her hair, and her body had changed shape as well, for she was growing up from a teenager to a woman. Kia said that the Sons would have a real though time noticing her. After all, it has been two years. She hadn't told them that she was coming, it was supposed to be a surprise.  
  
She waited anxiously, squirming in her seat on the airplane. She was going to fly, but the Pacific is big, and she hasn't been training much lately.  
  
While she sat in her seat, she drew sketches of the sunset on the Pacific; she became very good at it while in Hawaii. In Hawaii, her friend Kia, gave her the nickname of Akira. When Pan sat out on her porch and drew, it sounded like the waves said, Akira, Akira . . . so Kia called her that. Whenever Pan drew a picture of the water, she would always write Akira at the bottom instead on Son Pan.  
  
"Fasten your seatbelts, we are experiencing mild turbulence . . ." said the attendant.  
  
Pan strapped on her seatbelt, and put her sketches in her bag, strapping it onto her back. They should be landing in about ten minutes.  
  
The plane began to rock around a little bit, and her drink began to shake. Pan leaned her head against the seat. Suddenly, there was a large jolt and an explosion. The plane started to plummet towards the ground. It spun around and around, and people around her began to scream, making Pan dizzy. Someone was trying to say something over the intercom, but it was too fuzzy to make out.  
  
Pan tried to focus her energy and stop the plane from crashing into the ocean, but her head slammed against a piece of flying metal, and she was engulfed in black.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mwa ha ha ha ha! Cliffhanger! I'm okay. 


	2. Memories Lost . . .

Tr13 (that's me!) - Hey Peepz! Neways, I gotta work on my science fair project, so this is going to be short. Oh, and by the way, I hired muses! Let me introduce you to -  
  
Gothin (guy) - Get out of my way, I go first!  
  
X-Girl (girl-duh) - Oh, no you don't! I get to go first!  
  
Miko (girl) - Can't we all just get along?  
  
Gracie Lou Freebush - Yes! World Peace! Isn't it perfect?!  
  
Heino (guy) - What is she doing in this fic?  
  
Gothin - I'll take care of this. *levitates in the air* I call upon the forces of darkness, bring me -- *cut off by an apple thrown at his head* What the hell?!  
  
X-Girl - I would absolutely love to do that to, but this is a PG fic! Keep it down, you idiot!  
  
Gothin - Why you! Get over here, baka!  
  
Miko - *Miko clings to Heino* Heino! Help me! They're scaring me!  
  
Heino - Okay! Pikachu, thundershock!  
  
Pikachu - Pi . . . Ka . . . *zapped into another dimension by Tr13*  
  
Heino - What did you do that for?!  
  
Tr13 - Well, just to let you know, this is a Dragonball Z Fic!!!!!!  
  
Heino - Oh, Sorry . . .  
  
Tr13 - Miscellaneous, please.  
  
Miko - I'll do it! Tr13 says that she doesn't own dbz, or any of the characters in dbz.  
  
Gothin - Yeah, but she wishes that she could own Trunks . . .  
  
Tr13 - *a fireball emerges in her hand* Would you like me to zap you to another demension? I can always hire new muses . . .  
  
Gothin - Whatever you say, almighty queen. *bares his teeth*  
  
Tr13 - That's mush better. Now, Enjoy the fic!  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~` ~`~`~`  
  
"I think she's waking up . . ."  
  
"I'm getting a faint reading, doctor . . ."  
  
"Step aside, give her some air . . ."  
  
She could hear voices all around her. Where am I? Or more importantly, who am I? I don't remember anything. All I remembered was my head spinning, and the water . . . the large, never ending blue water . . .  
  
"Doctor, the reading is getting clearer, sir . . ."  
  
She slowly opened her eyes. The lights blinded her, and it took a while for everything to come into focus. She saw two doctors and one nurse. "Where am I?" she asked.  
  
The doctor with a blue mask smiled at her. "You re at the Tokyo Hospital in Tokyo, Japan. Are you feeling all right, Miss Akira?"  
  
She rubbed my head. Akira, that name sounds familiar. Tokyo, Japan, what are these places? "What do you mean, Tokyo. Who's Akira? What are you talking about?" she questioned.  
  
The two doctors mumbled something to each other. The same blue-masked doctor said, "I'm afraid that you have amnesia, Miss Akira. You were the only survivor of the plane crash out in the Pacific. You --"  
  
She cut him off, "You mean the large body of water?"  
  
He nodded. "Ah! So you do remember some! Yes, it was the large body of water. You crashed into the water not far off the coast and somehow managed to float out here. Someone found you and brought you in. A very nice young man, if I do say so myself. The only identification we could find was your name at the bottom of your drawings. They are very good, might I add. They said Akira. Were we right? Is that your name, ma'am?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied, "It sounds very familiar." She thought very hard. "Yes! That must be my name, for I remember drawing those, so that has to be it."  
  
The doctor smiled. "Well, then, Miss Akira, your memory is coming back quickly. Familiar things will come back fast, but old memories will take longer, possibly a month or so, maybe longer. Unfortunately, there may be some memories that never come back. Here is your medication. Nurse Kiree will take you back to the waiting room, where that young man is waiting for you. He is very nice to stay around and make sure you're okay. Here's my card, call me if you have any problems." said the doctor.  
  
"Thank you sir." Akira replied.  
  
"Come with me," said Nurse Kiree. Pan followed her to the waiting room, where a young man, probably in his late twenties, looked up. He was pretty handsome. He had lavender hair and deep blue eyes, which made Akira think of the ocean. They were vast, deep, and calmed the senses.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The sunset was a beautiful orange, and the waves crashed against the beach. Akira, Akira, they said. Akira . . .  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Akira snapped back into reality. "She'll be fine. You're a very good man to do this for a stranger, sir. I'm sure that she is very grateful. Here is her medication." She told him. Turning to Akira, she said, "Good luck, I hope you feel better." With that, Nurse Kiree left to go tend to the other patients.  
  
The young man smiled sweetly at Akira and said, "Konichiwa. My name is Trunks Briefs, I'm sorry about all of this."  
  
His voice was soft, gentle, and sincere, as if he were talking to a respected adult, yet he sounded so familiar. The mere sound of his voice sent chills up and down her spine. She smiled back at him. "My name is Akira. Thank you for being so kind to a stranger. I don't mean to be abrupt, but what exactly is going on here?" she asked.  
  
He smiled sweetly again, and said, "Why don't we head to Wal-Mart and buy you some new clothes. Yours are tattered a bit. We can talk about it on the way. Sound fair?" he asked.  
  
"Sure. I could use some new clothes. Hey, what's this?" Akira asked, pulling out a tin box. Opening it, she saw 5 small capsules in it. Trunks leaned over to look at the tin box.  
  
"You have capsules?! That's great!" he exclaimed.  
  
She was confused. "Capsules? What are capsules?" Akira asked curiously.  
  
He smiled again. "They hold large things in small containers. Watch this. You press the button on the top and throw it away from you like that, see?" he said, while tossing the small can to the ground. To Akira's amazement, there was a large cloud of smoke, and when it cleared, there was a small wardrobe in front of her.  
  
"Wow! How did you do that?!" she asked.  
  
"It's science." He replied. Akira opened the door and looked at the array of clothes. "Are these all mine?" she asked.  
  
"Of course. Everything in these capsules is yours. To make them return to capsule form, press the red button on the side." He said, pressing the red button. "Come on, lets go." He said as he started the car.  
  
"Okay!" She said, grabbing the capsule and hopping into the car. It felt so good to feel the wind whipping in her face as they drove on the highway. "So, sir, what exactly is going on. I remember the doctor saying something about anfishia."  
  
Trunks laughed. "No, not anfishia, amnesia. It means that you lose some of your memory, but it's only temporary. The doctor said that if you take the medication, you will begin to remember things. By the way, call me Trunks."  
  
"Oh. Okay. So Trunks, since I have all the clothes I need, let's get something to eat, I'm starved. I can pay for it, I should have my credit card in one of those capsules, at least I remember what a credit card is . . ." Akira said.  
  
"Don't worry about it Akira, it's on me. Buffet sound good to you?" he asked. Akira nodded.  
  
The poor chefs never saw it coming, they ate almost the entire buffet. It was kind of funny, since Akira was surprised that she had such a large appetite, and Trunks didn't notice.  
  
When they were waiting for the check, Akira asked Trunks, "You seem really familiar, have we met?"  
  
"No, I don't think so." He replied.  
  
"So, do you live here, or are you on vacation?" she asked.  
  
He twiddled his fingers. "Well, Last year, I took up a job as an accountant at one of the large buildings in Satan City. Just recently, I was promoted to a better job here, in Tokyo. My family lives in Satan City, so I live in an apartment by the shore. That's how I found you. I take my daily strolls on the beach, and I saw you, you had washed up onto the beach. Since you were unconscious, I took you to the hospital. That's how you're here now." He said.  
  
Akira smiled at him. "Oh! That reminds me, can you suggest a hotel that I can stay at?" she asked.  
  
Trunks smiled his warm smile again and replied, "Well, the Imishia Hotel is nice, but it is slightly expensive. You could stay at my place for tonight, it has two bedrooms. My sister lives with me so she can be around her friends, but she's going to be at a friend's house."  
  
Akira smiled. "No, I think I can manage, but thank you anyways." she said. Trunks paid the bill and dropped her off at the hotel.  
  
"Thanks for everything!" she called after him as he sped off. She rented a nice room and flopped down on her bed. She got a good night's rest, and was awoken by the telephone ringing. It was around 9:30 am. She picked it up. "Hello?" she said wearily.  
  
"Hi!" said a familiar voice.  
  
She recognized it immediately. It was Trunks. "Hi!" she replied cheerfully.  
  
"Hey, is everything going all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, is fine. You?"  
  
"Oh, just fine. Would you like me to show you around the city? You can meet my sister, she wants to meet you, since you are so close in age."  
  
Pan smiled. "That would be wonderful!"  
  
"I'll pick you up in half an hour, then?"  
  
"Sure. See you there."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Akira plopped on her bed. She couldn't wait. There was only one problem. What was she going to wear? She raided her wardrobe, and found the perfect outfit. It was a white tank with silver bellbottoms, white sandals, and a silver bandana. She smiled in the mirror, filled her purse with money and make-up (even though she didn't know how to use it), and walked outside to wait for Trunks and his sister.  
  
As soon as they arrived, Akira was complimented by Trunks and introduced to Bra. They became friends right off the bat. As they were talking in the backseat, Trunks thought, Akira looks a lot like Pan, especially with that bandana, but that can't be, Pan lives in Hawaii, and only visits on the Christmas holidays . . . oh well . . .  
  
Akira and Bra decided to go shopping together, so Trunks went to work 2 hours early. As he looked over the pile of papers on his desk, he thought about how Pan might be doing in college. I hope she's enjoying it there.  
  
  
  
Tr13 - Did you like it? I hope you did! 


End file.
